Help From Beyond the Grave
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Celpia watched over Goten has a baby now is helping him get the woman he is in love with. (interlaps with Marron's Date Drama*


Help From the Grave  
Author's Notes: I am gettting tired of Isles updating a story. So I am going to write this long one shot about Celpia deciding to take care of Goten. Then when he gets older she gives him advice on how to get Marron to be his future mate. This takes place after The Problem of a Love Lost. Also it kinda crosses "writter's paths" with another fic called Marron's Date Drama.   
_______________________________________________________  
Celpia looked around the room wondering where she was. The room looked almost happy and it kinda made her sick to her stomach. There were never rooms like this on her home planet.   
'Where am I?' she thought in irratation.  
One minute she had been with Toma sparring the next thing she knew she was in this scarely cheerful room. She heard a babies wailing and walked toward the crib from which the sound came. Bending down she saw a small baby in it and the baby reminded her alot of Karrotto.  
"Karrotto?" she asked softly.   
At that moment the door opened and a woman walked into the room. Celpia backed away into the shadows near the crib and watched. The woman had long black hair and dark eyes. The woman wore a long white nightgown. She moved forward quickly and gathered the baby into her arms, rocking the child.  
"What is wrong little one?" she asked softly. "Why are you crying tonight? It's okay I'm here don't cry. It's alright sssshhh it's alright."  
Celpia watched the young woman who must be Karrotto's caretaker. It was then that Celpia noticed the picture she looked closer at it and saw an older version of Karrotto holding this woman and a child in his arms.   
'Karrotto's son?' thought Celpia.  
"What's wrong Goten?" asked Chichi.   
Celpia watched has another boy came into the room this one seemed to be around eleven or twelve.   
"Mom?" he asked. "Is something wrong with Goten?"  
"No sweetie nothing is wrong go back to bed you have a big day tommorrow."  
"Okay mom," said Gohan turning around and walking back to his room.   
Eventually has Celpia watched the baby stopped crying and fell asleep in his mother's arms sucking his thumb. Celpia watched the young woman replace the baby in the crib, before leaving the room. She stepped out of the shadows and looked back into the crib.  
"So," she said slowly running her fingers through his hair. "You are one of Karrotto's children. You look so much like your father little one and your grandfather for that matter. You are going to be a real Lady Killer aren't you when you grow up. Just like your grandfather was before he meet your grandmother. Well since I can't have any children now I guess I will be your Guardian Sayain so to speak."   
Celpia sighed and moved to the rocking chair and sat down and began to rock softly. She watched has the sun rose and came up before allowing herself to drift back to hell and to Toma.  
______________________________________________________  
Back in hell Toma looked around wondering where Celpia had gone. They had been sparing a few minutes ago and then all of the sudden she was gone. He couldn't help but wonder where she was and what happened. A second later he found himself face down in the dirt with Celpia sitting crosslegged on his back.  
"Get off my back woman," growled Toma.   
"Why?" asked Celpia a grin on her face. "I find it quite comfortable here."  
With a growl Toma grabbed her tail and jerked her off his back. He smirked has he pinned her to the ground.   
"Now," he smirked. "Where were we?"  
"I believe we were right here," said Celpia running one of her hands down his tail electing a purr of pleasure from Toma.  
Celpia smirked and ran her other hand down his face and cooed at him. She then slammed her foot up inbetween his legs, flipping him onto his back at the same time. Toma yelped and watched growling has she stood up.  
"That was a dirty trick woman," he snarled.  
"What was?" asked Celpia framing sweetness.  
The others showed up shortly afterwards and looked at their two teammates.  
"What happened?" asked Bardock with a sigh.   
"Nothing much," said Celpia with a shrug. "Toma let his guard down and I won the sparing match."  
"You pulled a dirty trick and you know it!" snapped Toma.   
"Yeah well you seemed to enjoy it at first," that said Celpia walked off to talk to some of the women Sayains leaving the four men together.   
"What was that about?" asked Bardock.  
"Don't ask," muttered Toma.   
Bardock and the others laughed while they watched Celpia walk away. She seemed strange and didn't seem like her normal self, she seemed almost happy for some reason. They continued to watch her wondering what had gotten into her. Then they watched has she faded into the mists and disappeared.  
______________________________________________________  
Celpia once more found herslef with the offspring of Karrotto. She placed her knuckle up against his mouth and let him attempt to bit it laughing at the attempts. She laughed has he tried to reach out and grab it only to fall flat on his face, after severally tries at this he put his hands inbetween his legs and began to wail.   
Suddenly the boy's mother appeared once more and hurried over to crib. Gently she picked up the baby and a began to rock it back and forth humming to calm the child. Celpia watched the child and couldn't help but laugh the child soon laughed has well and waved it's hands out to her.   
"Who is it Goten who do you see?" asked Chichi.  
Celpia watched has the mother turned around and looked directly at her. Even though she couldn't see the dead Sayain's spirit the warrior woman still tensed up and looked around.  
"Who's there?!" she hissed. "Show yourself coward!"  
Celpia couldn't help but think how much this woman was exactly like Karrotto's mother.  
'He made a good choice,' thought Celpia. 'The woman is strong and fearless. By the look of things he has marked her and has probably bonded with her. I am surprised she is still alive.'  
Celpia watched the woman and after a moment she relaxed and turned to look at her son.   
"You little one are my savior," said Chichi. "After your father did I realized that their was a reason to go on living was so that his young unborn child could at least be born. Now I have two reasons for living you and your brother. But at first you were my reason to have you so you could be strong."  
Celpia looked thoughtful for several minutes maybe Karrotto and had tranfired part of his bond with her into his son to keep her alive. Perhaps it took the baby time to developed before she began to fill the affects of the bond. That had to be it, she had heard of Elites doing it with their mates. It seemed to have worked with the other couples and seemed to be just has effective with Karrotto and his human mate. Basicly the bond would tranfer to the child so that the female would be able to still feel her husband and have something to remeber him by. Though the bond would never be has strong has the one with the mate.  
'Perhaps Karrotto still had some Sayain instincts left him burried deep down,' said Celpia to herself.  
Later that Night___________________________________________  
Celpia looked down at the sleeping baby and smiled at him. She brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes and gentle kissed his check.  
"I will look after you little one," said Celpia. "I will watch over you until you until you no longer need me. Then I will go back to be with the man I love yet can never have."  
Back in Hell______________________________________________  
Toma stared up at Hell's blackened night sky. He couldn't help but wonder where Celpia was. He found the woman extremely intrueing. He had been in love with her ever since one of there last missions together. He loved being with her. He loved the feel of her skin when they touched during a sparing match. Yet he knew they could never be together, after all they were both dead and no one knew where she was. They didn't even know if her soul still existed.  
Several Years Later_________________________________________  
Goten looked around Master Roshi's grounds. Marron's boyfriend had raped her awhile ago and now she had something to tell them. She had become pregnant by the rape and had just told them she had decided not to have an abortion. Marron had left the room and gone outside to be alone Goten worried about the woman he was in love with had follwoed her. He saw her seating on the grass and walked over to her.   
Celpia left the house following Goten. She watched him watch the blonde haired girl and smiled.  
'Go on and talk to her,' she whispered.  
'Right,' Goten thought to her.  
"Marron?" he asked the blonde girl outloud.  
"Goten what are you doing outside?" asked Marron surprised.  
"I was worried about you?"  
"Why?"  
"You are my friend."  
"Friend?"  
"Yes my friend. Hey! How bout we get outta here and go for something to drink or somethin? My treat."  
Marron looked into his eyes and smiled.  
"Yes Goten I would like that."  
So Goten gather Marron into his arms and took off toward the main land.  
Marron walked beside Goten into a small cafe. Where they were lead to a booth near the back. Marron sat across from, which if Goten noticed he really didn't mind. Since he knew she would be a little untrusting of men.  
"So Marron what do you want?" He asked then contiued. "Order what ya want I'm paying."  
'In which case it is a good thing that my mother is a princess,' he thought. 'Or else we wouldn't have all this money for food. But I'm not really hungary I will just get three burgers, two fries, and a large shake.'  
"Um," Marron said. "A salad and a mocha I guess."  
"K."  
Then Goten turned to signal the waiter. After they placed their orders Gotem stared back at Marron. Flashing the 'legendary' Son smile, Marron couldn't help but smile back at him. She frowned though when a thought accuried to her.   
"Goten?"  
"Yeah Mar?"  
"Um do you believe that I made the right choice by keeping my child?"  
Goten frowned suddenly becoming serious.  
"Mar I brought you here to get away from all that."  
"Please Goten just answer the question."  
"Mar I believe that you followed your heart."  
"But you believe I did the right thing?"  
"Mar....."  
"Please Goten do you think I did the right thing?"  
"Yes Mar I believe you followed your heart. You see by doing that you did the right thing in my eyes."  
"Thank you."  
Celpia frowned at the blonde this rape was really bothering her.   
'Try and change the subject,' she hissed.  
Goten nodded and searched for something else to talk about while looking into Marron's eyes. Celpia smiled she knew they were both in love with eachother. Too bad she didn't still have a body or she would give that Greg a big ass kicking.  
She continued to watch has Marron asked Goten to help her trust men and smiled when he readily accepted the offer. He was a true gentleman and a true Sayain.   
Three weeks Later________________________________________  
Celpia smiled and watched Goten look around his apartment trying to decide what to do. Goten and Marron had gone together to coffee shops almost everyday ever since the fight that had been started by 17. But Goten seemed to have decided it was time for then to become more then friends, since they both felt the same way about eachother. He looked out his apartment window wondering if she was busy or not. He was also wondering if she would be willing to step over the boarder of friendship. He hoped she would be willing to, he did after all want to bond with her.   
'I wonder if she is busy tonight,' he thought.   
'Call her,' suggested Celpia in his mind. 'Ask her to go on a real date.'  
'Should I really push her?'  
'She might be ready why not find out if she is?'  
'Guess there is only one way to fine out.'  
'Good boy.'  
Then he picked up the phone and dialed her number.   
"Hello?" said 18.   
"Hi 18 is Marron there?" he chirped.   
"Um sure Goten here she is," 18 said handing the phone over to her daughter.   
"Hello," Marron said.   
"Hi ya Mar."   
"Oh hi Goten."   
"Hey ya doin anything tonight?"   
"Um I don't think so."  
"Alright then I'll pick you up at six for dinner. Does that sound good?"   
"Um yeah it sounds fine."  
"Cool see ya there."   
"Right. Um Goten is this a date?"   
"Yeah it is."   
"Oh okay."  
"You okay with that?"   
"Yes I am has long has you don't push me to fast."  
"I won't Mar I care for you to much."   
"Thats what Greg said."   
Gotan watched Marron bite her lips and searched for something to say to comfort her.  
'Say something,' hissed Celpia. 'Anything to comfort her!'  
"Look Mar I am not him. I will never hurt you. I love you with all my heart. I swear on my grandfather's grave and those of his comrades (I know I know strange but this was this most honorable thing I could think of) graves that I will never hurt you in anyway shape or form."   
"Do you really love me enough to do that?"   
"Well that and you know three androids that would hunt me down for it."   
"Okay I will see you at six."   
"Bai bai."   
"Bai bai."   
Then they hung up at the exact same moment. Marron looked at her mom excitiedly, before grabbing her arm and dragging her up to her room.   
"Mom help me get ready for my date with Goten."   
"Alright Marron."  
Has the women dashed upstairs Krillien, 16 (who was staying with them at the moment), Roshi, Turtle, and Oolong exchanged questoinable looks. Marron excited about going on a date with Goten.   
Celpia grinned has Goten hung the phone up.  
'I knew you could do it,' she said.  
'Yeah now if you don't mind I would like to change,' said Goten.  
'Of course,' said Celpia disappearing leaving Goten to change.  
A moment later Goten came down wearing pants and a button down t-shirt. Celpia saw him and smiled.  
'You choose good kid,' she said.  
"Thanks," said Goten. "Now why do I have the feeling I am forgeting something?"   
'Why not pick something up for her on your way?' suggested Celpia.   
"Good idea well got to go pick up Marron!"  
'Right,' said Celpia.  
Celpia disappeared while Goten ran out of the door. Goten made a quick stop at a flower to store to pick up some roses and then he left. He arrived at Roshi's house and smiled at Krillian and 16.  
"Where's Marron?" he asked.  
"She will be down in a minute," said Krillian.   
Then a few minutes later Marron came down wearing a blue suit that had a loose skirt (A/N kinda like Bette Milder's in The First Wives Club at the end of the movie). She also wore a set of pearls around her neck. Goten's mouth dropped open. Krillien and 16 followed his gaze to look at Marron.   
"Wow Marron you look great," said Goten. "Good thing I brought Nimbus."   
 "Well Goten," Marron said. "Shall we be going?"   
"Yeah um yeah. We'll be home by um by."  
"Eleven will do," said Krillien.   
"Yeah eleven."  
"Okay lets go," said Marron.   
Then the couple walked out the door. Celpia followed them close behind. They ran into Uub and Bra outside of a fancy resturant the Demi-Sayain female decided it would be nice to have a double date. So she arranged it with the resutrant owner to at the last minute change the reseveration for two to four. They of course did has she asked since she was her mother was the honor of Capsule Corps.  
Everything was going fine so far they had ordered an appitizer and their drinks. While looking over thier food, they talked about what would be better to eat before coming to a descion. Then after they ordered Uub and Goten discussed fighting techniques, while Bra and Marron dicussed baby stuff. When the appitizers arrived Celpia nudged Goten's brain to get his attention.  
'Suggest going somewhere with just you four and those other two,' she hissed.  
Goten thought a moment before making the suggestion of renting a beach house one weekend. Getting Trunks and Pan and then heading out to the beach for a weekend. To which the girls agreed and Bra said she would do it tommarrow since she could have one by this weekend. So it was seeattled they would go to the beach for one weekend to forget the stress of normal life. It was when they were finishing up their food that something happened.   
Greg returned and tried to attack Marron. No one knew how he got out of jail, but their was a scuffle and which resulted in Greg throwing Marron into the air, and before Goten or the others could react. He kicked her in the stomach sending her flying to the other side of the room. Where Bra flew forward and caught her. At the same instant both Goten and Uub launched themselves at Greg. They both slammed a fist into his stomach then, lept into the air and did a roundhouse kick to the side of the face.  
Celpia watched with pride the young man certainly had some Sayain qualities in him. That much was certain. Then the screaming of the prince's daughter caught her attantion.   
'She is your mate,' hissed Celpia. 'Tell your friends to get the others, and get her to the hospital.'  
Goten nodded and did has she suggested. He told the others the plan and they agreed to it. Then the three teens split up. Goten carring Marron to hospital, with Celpia following close behind. When he reached the hospital he dashed inside. A nurse saw him with a pale face Marron in his arms. She dashed to his side shouting for doctors.  
"What happened?"  
"We were at a restruant with friends, when her old boyfriend who had escaped from jail showed up."  
"Oh dear."  
"He had rapped her before and he escaped tonight. He kicked her into the wall."  
"Oh dear," gasped the maid.  
She got the doctors and they took Marron to the back room while the others arrived and they all waited. Celpia had gone into the room Marron was in. She knew the baby was gone and that the girl wouldn't be the same. After Marron was realised she spent all her time in her room with Goten trying to get Marron out of the room and comfort her. He had been so busy with Marron that he hadn't noticed that the woman that had helped him since he was a baby wasn't with him anymore. He told her about the time at the island on the day of his parent's anniversary after his father returned.   
The time was when Trunks, Goten, and Marron had been building sand castles and a wave had washed them away from shore. When Goten has saved her from drowning. He told her that even at that age he had been in love with her, and then Marron realized that she had been in love with him has well. Then she exited the room and they embraced one another with a fierce protectiveness.  
______________________________________________________  
Everyone had gathered and watched. Piccollo (AN:Sorry I thought it would be funny imagigine him in a tux), Dende, Roshi (to keep him away from the girl's dressing room), Mr.Popo, and King Ki (he got special permission to make an appearance). Also 16 and 17. Trunks walked down the aisle with his best man Goten trailing behind him. Then Uub followed since he was Goten's best man. Trunks was Uub's best man. Then the grooms came down.  
Then the maid's of honor came down Katta, Jade, Sakra, and Kat (she also had special permission to come). Pan followed by her bride's maid Marron, and her bride's maid Bra. Pan was Bra's bride's maid, of course all women were escorted by thier fathers. They put Veggitta and 17 has far apart has could be managed. Then the ceramony began.  
Near the end______________________________________________  
"Trunks Briefs do you take Son Pan to be your wife?"  
"I do."  
"Son Pan do you take Trunks Briefs to be your husband?"  
"I do."  
"Son Goten do you take Marron to be your wife?"  
"I do."  
"Marron do you take Son Goten to be your husband?"  
"I do."  
"Uub do you take Bra Breifs to be your wife?"  
"I do."  
"Bra Briefs do you..."  
"I do."  
"Then I now pronunce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
In which they did and there was much rejoicing (AN: Insert 17th centuary peasants waving flags and cheering "yeah").  
Wedding Reception________________________________________  
Everyone laughed but one thing still bothered Marron.  
"Goten?" she asked.   
"Yeah?"  
"You acted so grown up after the rape incident why?"  
"Well I kinda got some help from a ghost."  
"Who was this ghost?"  
"I don't know but whoever she was I wish I could thank her."  
"So do I Goten so do I?"  
Hell___________________________________________________  
Toma walked up to Celpia and just stood there.  
"What is it Toma?" asked Celpia.   
"Well," he said. "Now that you are finished taking care of the love life of Karrotto's brat how bout your own?"  
"What are you talking about Toma?"  
"Simple," he said calmly before whirling her around and pressing his lips against her own. "What about ours?"  
"What about ours?"  
"You know you and me?"  
Celpia smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
"I think I can live with that deccision for an eternity."  
  
THE END!  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Next Roaring Hearts chapter will be up and running whenever Isle updates either that one shot or the Love vs Lust thing. So you want the next chapter of RH go bug her. In the mean time I will start writting others till she does. 


End file.
